


you make me feel like i’ve been waiting my whole life

by elisbear



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisbear/pseuds/elisbear
Summary: autumn days meant more cuddles and more cuddles are always good.in which seulgi is a clingy baby bear and seungwan doesn’t mind (maybe just a bit).
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	you make me feel like i’ve been waiting my whole life

**Author's Note:**

> just a fluffy little drabble to get ourselves by. hope everyone is taking care of themselves during this quarantine
> 
> title comes from the mowgli's song "say it, just say it"

autumn had always been a friend to seungwan. the subtle drop of the temperature shows in how passersby start to wear warmer clothes while the trees shed their own layers. it also gave seungwan more reasons to cuddle into seulgi’s embrace. today was one of those days. seungwan heard the taller girl sigh as she buried her face into the crook of seulgi’s neck, not missing how seulgi’s hand had slipped onto seungwan’s hip, tracing circles with her thumb.

it was a saturday, which explained why the two girls seemed to be dead set on not moving at all even after they’ve both woken up. they were both just cuddled up into each other, enjoying the warmth they shared as the morning didn’t seem to get any warmer. seungwan wrapped her arm around seulgi’s waist, trying to get even closer despite barely having any space between them. she let her eyes close, savoring the comfort that is seulgi.

seungwan thought about how she was incredibly lucky to have seulgi. to be able to fall asleep and wake up by her side, and how every day seemed to feel easier with her around. seungwan thought of the days that led to-

seungwan’s train of thought was interrupted by a loud grumbling sound, unmistakably coming from the taller girl’s stomach.

“you know you could’ve told me that you were hungry. i wouldn’t have kept us in bed for this long.” seungwan giggled at the sound, knowing it was seulgi.

“well telling you would mean standing up and i was having too much fun having you all to myself.” seulgi whined, cuddling the girl even closer and tighter. seulgi did not want to let go and if it meant starving, then so be it.

“as much as i love you and how incredibly sweet that sounds coming from you, i also don’t want to deal with a grumpy seulgi. i know how this baby bear gets when she’s hungry.” seungwan joked, kissing the taller girl softly.

seulgi fell into the kiss, feeling the warmth of seungwan’s lips against hers. it was nice and soft and she didn’t want it to stop. seulgi felt seungwan’s hands against her waist, pulling her closer. seulgi hadn’t realized that she fell for the trap, as well.

“wannie! no! st-stop.” seulgi squealed as she felt seungwan tickle her ribs, trying to push the other girl away. despite how tiny seungwan is, she packed muscle. seulgi struggled to get the smaller girl off, her tickling relentless as both girls giggled at their own antics.

“okay! okay! let’s go make breakfast, p-please stop!” seulgi exclaimed between breaths and laughter, finally grabbing hold of seungwan’s hands and pinning her down. seulgi looked at the girl underneath her.

seungwan was a mess, with wisps of her blonde hair strewn all over her flushed face, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. but even so, seulgi thought she was beautiful. she leaned down to kiss the girl one last time before finally standing up. seulgi reached out her hand to help seungwan out of the bed, pulling her into a hug.

after letting go, seulgi watched as the other girl walked out into the kitchen and smiled to herself. she thought if this is how she’s going to wake up every day, then she looks forward to every single morning.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> and i know this might defeat the purpose of the fic, but we can't stay silent.  
> remember that #BlackLivesMatter. if you can show any kind of support to the movement, please do.


End file.
